Dragon ball yokai z
by Blackgold phoenix
Summary: 5 years after the cell games ,gohan goes to yokai acadamy a school for surnatural beings and monster. what if this adventure would make him stronger ? can he handle it ? will he be able to keep a promese to his father he made to himself after the cell games ? will he make friends or ennemies ? find out on dragon ball yokai z
1. Chapter 1 : New life

**5 years ago during the cell games**

It was the last battle for the fate of the earth and the universe also . Two of the most powerfull being at that time were fighting in an epic and deadly battle. One of them were some kind of insect android made of cells of the strongest warriors on earth and his name was cell . The other fighter was actually the son of the greatest hero who ever lived , his name was son gohan and he was the only one to defeat that monster called cell. Gohan dominate most of the fight after reaching the level of an ascended super saiyan .The final confrontation ended in a beam battle in which gohan didn't have the advantage because he was hurt to one arm...

"COME ON GOHAN I KNOW YOU CAN RAISE IT HIGHER." goku said from the otherworld telepathically trying to give courage to his son

" i can't dad...i can't do it. "gohan respond to his father in a defeatist tone as he was barely struggling in the kamehameha duel

"what the matter gohan ? You're so scared to die that you talk alone?" Cell taunted whereas he put more strenght in his kamehameha wave

"If it's about the damage you could cause to the planet ,you're worrying about,it's no use to hold back the dragon balls will fix it." goku almost yelled to his son to convince him unleashing everything he got into this last attack.

**somewhere else in the air**

"that bastard is gonna pay for what he has done to my son. I don't care if cell is stronger than me or not I will avenge him."vegeta said with anger in his thought and then he transform into his super saiyan state and flew toward the place where cell and gohan were...

**Back to the kamehama battle**

gohan seems to keep up with cell even with one arm but it still not enough to reverse the put again more energy in his energy wave ,everything seem to be lost at that moment but suddenly..." THIS IS FOR MY SON ! EAT THIS FREAK !" It was none other than vegeta who yelled out as he send a yellow energy ball powefull enough to unbalance cell ."GOHAN THIS YOUR CHANCE TO FINISH HIM OFF NOW!" goku shout to gohan by telepathy from the a last screaming gohan finally unleash all his energy left in his attack. The beam consume cell's kamehameha and exterminate gero's creation into oblivion .

"i don' t feel cell's ki anymore... is it really over?"krillin says like he couldn't believe it.

"It's not a dream ,cell is gone for good..." piccolo answer simply back to krillin.

"The earth is no longer in danger " tien hardly says because of his injuries from the battle

"man it's been years i didn't hear someone say something like this ." yamcha respond to tien with a smile on his face and with a little sense of humor but knowing the situation was serious and almost deathly.

The group of fighter went where gohan was after finally killed cell . gohan was breathing heavy and lying on the floor "thank you dad...without your help and your encouragement... i would be dead right now... but i feel guilty for your death...i hope one day i'll be by your side again even if it's for a short moment and from that day i promese to you i will try to be someone great like you..."gohan thought with happiness and sorrow at the same time. The rest of the z warriors congrutulate him for his victory over the treat known as cell

**5 years later**

Gohan was at home, preparing for his first day in highschool,he is 14 years old and his apparence has really changed . After the event of the cell games, his mother chichi got another son, he really looks like goku in term of hairstyle and face, his name is goten. Sad to him he never knew his father but his brother and his mother told him some of his father adventure and accomplishment .However they didn't say everything about him but gohan and chichi decided to tell him when he will be of which , goten go in the room where gohan pack his things.

"gohan please don't leave me!"Shouted the youngest semi saiyan almost crying

" Don't worry little bro it's not like i am leaving forever , i'll be back during holidays. Beside i give you nimbus while i'm not here " gohan respond to his young brother with little smile

"you mean it ?" goten answer back as his childish sorrow turn into excitement.

"And if you want when i'll come back i will train with you also."Gohan didn't know if he could really do that because of her mother who will probably forbidde him to do that and she will say something like" i thought i told you to concentrate on study and not martial art anymore" and again that would be the nicer way all of this ,Gohan goes to a bus stop alongside with her mother and was proud and happy that her son goes to school but she was sad because Gohan will only be at home during holidays and that because his highschool is too far away from their home so gohan is forced to live there. The name of the school is yokai academy, Chichi found the name weird at first and wasn't sure but she thinks it was time for gohan to go at school and not rely on the name after all it's just a name. She received a letter from this school and an inscription along with it one month ago.

The bus finally arrived and goten and chichi their goodbye " take care of yourself, and don't get into fight okay?!" that was the last thing chichi say before his departure whereas an she was hugging her son. goten couldn't help to cry a little despite what gohan told him earlier while he hugs him also. gohan wave his hand for a goodbye as he was walking into the bus.

"hey kid are you ready for the adventure of your life ?" said the bus driver with a more or less arkward smirk

"what do you mean by that ?" gohan ask simply.

"let just say yokai academy is not a school like the others but nevermind i am sure you can handle it" he said with the same smirk.

gohan just sit at the middle after what the bus driver told him. Afterward the bus driver whisper something while the bus arrived to a tunnel " after all he is the hero of the cell games, yokai academy will be a walkover for him but not for the boy i will take soon..."


	2. Chapter 2

** 5 years ago during the cell games**

It was the last battle for the fate of the earth and the universe also . Two of the most powerfull being at that time were fighting in an epic and deadly battle. One of them were some kind of insect android made of cells of the strongest warriors on earth and his name was cell . The other fighter was actually the son of the greatest hero who ever lived , his name was son gohan and he was the only one to defeat that monster called cell. Gohan dominate most of the fight after reaching the level of an ascended super saiyan .The final confrontation ended in a beam battle in which gohan didn't have the advantage because he was hurt to one arm...

"COME ON GOHAN I KNOW YOU CAN RAISE IT HIGHER." goku said from the otherworld telepathically trying to give courage to his son

" i can't dad...i can't do it. "gohan respond to his father in a defeatist tone as he was barely struggling in the kamehameha duel

"what the matter gohan ? You're so scared to die that you talk alone?" Cell taunted whereas he put more strenght in his kamehameha wave

"If it's about the damage you could cause to the planet ,you're worrying about,it's no use to hold back the dragon balls will fix it." goku almost yelled to his son to convince him unleashing everything he got into this last attack.

**somewhere else in the air**

"that bastard is gonna pay for what he has done to my son. I don't care if cell is stronger than me or not I will avenge him."vegeta said with anger in his thought and then he transform into his super saiyan state and flew toward the place where cell and gohan were...

**Back to the kamehameha** **battle**

gohan seems to keep up with cell even with one arm but it still not enough to reverse the favor. cell put again more energy in his energy wave ,everything seem to be lost at that moment but suddenly..." THIS IS FOR MY SON ! EAT THIS FREAK !" It was none other than vegeta who yelled out as he send a yellow energy ball powefull enough to unbalance cell ."GOHAN THIS YOUR CHANCE TO FINISH HIM OFF NOW!" goku shout to gohan by telepathy from the otherworld . A last screaming gohan finally unleash all his energy left in his attack. The beam consume cell's kamehameha and exterminate gero's creation into oblivion .

"i don' t feel cell's ki anymore... is it really over?"krillin says like he couldn't believe it.

"It's not a dream ,cell is gone for good..." piccolo answer simply back to krillin.

"The earth is no longer in danger " tien hardly says because of his injuries from the battle

"man it's been years i didn't hear someone say something like this ." yamcha respond to tien with a smile on his face and with a little sense of humor but knowing the situation was serious and almost deathly.

The group of fighter went where gohan was after finally killed cell . gohan was breathing heavy and lying on the floor "thank you dad...without your help and your encouragement... i would be dead right now... but i feel guilty for your death...i hope one day i'll be by your side again even if it's for a short moment and from that day i promese to you i will try to be someone great like you..."gohan thought with happiness and sorrow at the same time. The rest of the z warriors congrutulate him for his victory over the treat known as cell

**5 years later**

Gohan was at home, preparing for his first day in highschool,he is 14 years old and his apparence has really changed . After the event of the cell games, his mother chichi got another son, he really looks like goku in term of hairstyle and face, his name is goten. Sad to him he never knew his father but his brother and his mother told him some of his father adventure and accomplishment .However they didn't say everything about him but gohan and chichi decided to tell him about the truth when he will be older... goten go in the room where gohan pack his things.

"gohan please don't leave me!"Shouted the youngest semi saiyan almost crying

" Don't worry little bro it's not like i am leaving forever , i'll be back during holidays. Beside i give you nimbus while i'm not here " gohan respond to his young brother with little smile

"you mean it ?" goten answer back as his childish sorrow turn into excitement.

"And if you want when i'll come back i will train with you also."Gohan didn't know if he could really do that because of her mother who will probably forbidde him to do that and she will say something like" i thought i told you to concentrate on study and not martial art anymore" and again that would be the nicer way all of this ,Gohan goes to a bus stop alongside with her mother and was proud and happy that her son goes to school but she was sad because Gohan will only be at home during holidays and that because his highschool is too far away from their home so gohan is forced to live there. The name of the school is yokai academy, Chichi found the name weird at first and wasn't sure but she thinks it was time for gohan to go at school and not rely on the name after all it's just a name. She received a letter from this school and an inscription along with it one month ago.

The bus finally arrived and goten and chichi their goodbye " take care of yourself, and don't get into fight okay?!" that was the last thing chichi say before his departure whereas an she was hugging her son. goten couldn't help to cry a little despite what gohan told him earlier while he hugs him also. gohan wave his hand for a goodbye as he was walking into the bus.

"hey kid are you ready for the adventure of your life ?" said the bus driver with a more or less arkward smirk

"what do you mean by that ?" gohan ask simply.

"let just say yokai academy is not a school like the others but nevermind i am sure you can handle it" he said with the same smirk.

gohan just sit at the middle after what the bus driver told him. Afterward the bus driver whisper something while the bus arrived to a tunnel " after all he is the hero of the cell games, yokai academy will be a walkover for him but not for the boy i will take soon..."

* * *

**Hi guys thanks you for adding my story in your favorite , sorry if there is grammatical mistake in my fic . It's the first time i write one and english is not my native language but whatever enjoy the reading .**

**disclaimer : dragon ball z and rosario vampire are not mine and belong to their respective owner**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : encounter with an human and a vampire**

Gohan was now in the bus for yokai academy , during the journey he was thinking how the school was , if he could make some friends of his age despite he never had one . He had already friends but they are all older than him . He thought it would be a change for once . gohan meditated on what the bus driver told him right before his departure ."yokai academy is that special ?"he thought ,with his arm crossed and his eyes closed . After all what could be more scarier than what gohan got through, he fought the like of the ginyu force , frieza and cell . He almost died so many times . Nothing was more scarier to almost face death and it's not that so called special school that he will fear.

Then the bus stopped , gohan didn't expect that but it wasnt important for him . He saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes get on the bus . Just by seeing his face , he looks like an innocent boy.

"Hey kid, are you a new student at yokai academy ?" The bus driver asked to the boy in question

" hum! yeah." the black haired boy responded

"In that case , you better prepare yourself . That's a scary ass school you're going to." the bus driver state to him

"what do you mean by that ?" the human boy demanded a little confused.

" the boy over there asked me the same question , it would be useless if i'll tell you now. You'll see by yourself."the bus driver said in a creepy way .

After what the bus driver said , he begins to be even more confused . He sat down then no too far from gohan . The half saiyan didn't look bother actually he was glad that this boy sit near him . He felt the gentleness about him which was the only sign he needed to tell him that his high school journey may not be agnozing as the bus driver said earlier to him .

"Thank god!" the brown-eyed boy whispered," i was beginning to think i was the only one on this bus ! My name is Tsukune Aono , nice to meet you ." he introduced himself.

"Hey ,nice to meet you too Tsukune ,my name is Son gohan." Gohan greeted back with a genuine smile.

"Your face seems familiar like if i saw you in tv ." tsukune said curiously

"It's just a coincidence, you confound me with somebody else ." gohan state while he's laughing nervously."_damn it ! i didn't even arrive to yokai academy somebody has already a hint on my identity !" _The semi saiyan thought nervously.

The bus passed through a tunnel while the human and half-saiyan were talking . When they passed the tunnel , the bus stopped again ."Welcome to yokai academy kids." the bus driver retorted to them. "you are really gonna let us here ?" Gohan and Tsukune said at the same time very surprised ."This is the school's bus stop here, if you want to the campus you're on your own from here and by the way I'd be carefull if i were you. See you next holidays if you survive ." the bus driver declared in a creepy way.

The bus went back toward tunnel and two boys began towalk toward the school .

"Gohan, i start to get a bad feeling about this . Just seeing all those dead trees and tombstones , That scare the shit out of me" ,Tsukune said in a worried tone.

"yeah , that's like a total diffrent world but while we are together , nothing will happen to one of us ." gohan said calmly and recomforted tsukune.

Tsukune nodded and the two went into a forest .Gohan didn't look afraid while passing the forest unlike wonder to himself how gohan can not be scared or anything . There is fucking dead trees and tombstones all over the place . It was like an horror movie decor but here it was damn real. weird noise could be heard could be heard . tsukune was more and more scared as the sound get closer .

"Seriously gohan that noise begin to afraid me. " tsukune barely express because of his fear

"Hey what did i tell you earlier ? as long you're with me i told you risk nothing " gohan recomfoted tsukune again with the Son family smile signature.

"We know each other since not too long and you're talking to me like if i was your best friend" Tsukune said reassured .

"Well to tell you the truth , i never had friends of my age and you seem like somebody very really nice to hang out with" gohan admited sincerely .

"you know, me neither i didn't have friend in my former school and i hope we can be ..." tsukune was interrupted as gohan rush to tsukune like if an unidentified object arrived toward him " TSUKUNE GET DOWN !" gohan shouted to him as he was pushing down his friend in order to protect him from an unexpected projectile.

" OUCH ,Gohan why did you that for ? " the human boy told to his friend with minor pain

" look over there " The human saiyan said simply to his friend and pointing to a bike and girl with pink hair wearing a feminine version of yokai academy's school uniform.

"holy crap, i could have been smashed up by that bike " tsukune realised , " but anyway let's go help this girl" tsukune suggested . Gohan nodded in agreement.

"i'm sorry that i could hurt you but i got dizzy " she said softly.

"no need to apoligize but are you okay ?" gohan said kindly as he help her to get up . When tsukune saw her face and her green-emerald eyes he couldn't help thinking how gorgeous she was.

"Oh no! you're bleeding ." the pink haired girl said to tsukune whereas she take an handkerchief from her jacket

"Ease up next time you'll save my life gohan " the human joked watching his hand.

"sorry buddy" gohan apologized scraping the back of his head.

"that smell..;,sorry if i do this but it's because i'm a vampire ..." she told smoothly , she approach him in order to clean tsukune's hand but suddenly bits him on the neck instead.

" you bit me ! " he said suprised by her action

"i'm sorry ! i didn't mean to!" she quickly release tsukune from her bite realising what she has just done.

gohan's eye widened a little with shock by seeing the scene which just happened "what the hell did she do to him ?" he thought. While scrubbing his neck tsukune thought it didn't really hurt that much ."is she really a vampire ? i hope that a joke." tsukune thought confused. Gohan too hardly believed she was a vampire but he fought against alien , androids and other creature some years ago, so it may be plausible to see a mythical monster right in front of him.

"Oh! i forgot to introduce myself , my name is Moka Akashiya ." she introduced herself.

"Mine is tsukune aono " the human introduced to her ," and me i'm son gohan " the half saiyan introduced himself to moka also.

"gohan ! tsukune ! what do you think about vampire ?" the pink haired vampire asked shyly.

"well , i never met a vampire so i'm not gonna judge but you seem nice " gohan answered to moka .

"as for me ,i don't have a problem with vampires in the slightest and I would have said the same thing as gohan ". tsukune replied to moka also.

"Great ! i was nervous because i thought you hated my race and i was feeling lonely since i don't know anyone here ! Then will you be my friends ?" Moka happily said to gohan and tsukune who were both a little astounded from what she's just said .

"Wow , i have two new friends in so short time and they seem very nice, i guess it's my lucky day . Well i hope nothing crazy will happen " gohan thought with a smile on his face similar to his father's trademark smile.

"That what he said, weee! " a bat said sarcastically flying above the dead trees and the trio .

* * *

After all the introduction , Gohan and Tsukune were going to their first homeroom class and Moka take her bike and went a seperate way to her first home room class as well , " see ya later guys " she shouted to her new friends happily. Both of them responded the same thing .

**In class**

The two boys were in class , gohan's and tsukune's seat were near the windows . Everything seemed normal for tsukune , he wasn't afraid like he was back when he made his way toward the school with Gohan . Regarding the half saiyan , he felt something weird from the students like if their energies was darkness but not the kind of dark energy coming from someone heartless like cell or frieza, it was way more different . Gohan wanted to know why that energy was unfamiliar but he deicided to figure out that later.

"Welcome to yokai academy , my name is shizuka nekonome and i'll be your teacher" the neko teacher introduce herself to her students," wow the teacher seems really nice too . " Tsukunune/gohan thought happily. " As you already know kids, yokai academy is not simple school ,it's an higchool exclusively for monster ." Miss nekonome explained to the class.

"yeah , yeah of course ,monsters " Tsukune thought with a smile with sarcasm and nonchalantly.

"Wait?! What ?!" Gohan with a little astonishment unlike tsukune, "so that's why i felt that strange energy from them" gohan concluded from his earlier question .

" Currently , the earth is controlled by the humans and in order for monsters like you and i to survive we must learn how to coexist with them . That the main purpose of yokai academy ." The cat-like yokai teacher continued her explantation .

"She must be joking right ?!" tsukune thought with anxiety that rose in him.

"Well , i wonder if piccolo would like this place or even vegeta" Gohan thought giggling a little.

"Now listen good kids , there is two rules you must absolutely follow : number 1 stay always in human form and number 2 never reveal your monster form to anybody alright? " The teacher said to the class.

"what a bunch of boring rules ! why don't we just eat those puny humans and keep the women for more enjoyable thing !"a student not to far from tsukune . That student looked like cliche bully and he was tall .

"you're saizou komiya isn't it ? The chances of finding an human on school ground are impossible because you see the monster world and the human world are separated by a giant barrier . But if humans are found at yokai academy they will be killed immediatly ", the teacher finished to explain.

"whatever you say , but i swear i've been smeeling an human this all time " saizou said coldly looking toward tsukune who was shaking in fear because of what the teacher said.

"But she said this school's purpose was to bring monster and human together , learn them how to coexisting , but what the point of killing humans and that guy over there , how can he say something like that ? He would not said that if his family got killed by cell 5 years ago , he can't judge someone life . As for tsukune, i got to protect him at any price . i promise to mom that i will not fight but in that case i am sure i'll be forced to . Goddamnit , the worst part will be to find lies but let's hope it can't get any worse ", gohan thought a little angry and dismayed .

Suddenly the door of the class opened , a familiar person for tsukune and gohan entered in the classroom, it was none other than a certain pink-haired vampire they meet earlier and _coincidentally _every male student were looking at her .

"Sorry! i'm late! " moka apologized to miss nekonome.

"Don't worry, it's alright. introduce yourself and take a seat ."

"Hi, i am Moka Akashiya." she introduced herself to the class

"she's fucking hot!"

"i think i am in love right now!"

"do you think she is single"

Moka ignored every commentary about her . When she was taking a seat , moka recognized her two new friends and rushed toward them happily.

"Tsukune ! Gohan ! I am so glad we are in the the same class !" She shouted merrily, leaping off the floor and hugging Tsukune first . Every boys except gohan were looking at him with death glare and hate.

"I am really going to die..." Tsukune thought

* * *

After the lesson was finished, the trio went outside to eat something together and everywhere they went , every boys looked at Tsukune and Gohan with jelousy or hatred , who knows why ? If this is just because they are with Moka that would be a stupid reason...They were now at a vending machine, taking drink but Moka took tomato juice instead . After that , they sat at a bench and began to talk of anything .

"So guys , What do you think about yokai academy ?" Moka asked to the half saiyan and the human.

"Let's just say it's been correct till now..." Tsukune lied and Gohan nodded in agreement , this school wasn't normal at all for him. He couldn't still believe there's monster everywhere even if they stay in their human form . However he thought one day he'll have to tell truth to his friends that he's not a monster but right now is not the time for this , he have to gain their trust first in order to do that .

" You talk like if you were hidding something silly !" Moka exclaimed giving a pat on the back and in the process , tsukune was projected straight to the ground .

Gohan was a little dumbfounded by Moka's action " Wow, that girl has some strenght" he thought suprised even if it wasn't nothing compared to the power of his other friends and member of his family.

" you're Moka Akashiya aren't you ? I am one of your classmate Saizou Komiya ! Salutation! " A large boy with brown hair that reached his neck who appeared from out of nowhere told suddenly to Moka.

"By the way why is a beautiful lady like you associating with a guy like this or a jackass like him? " Saizou held tsukune by his collar and was reffering to gohan ."Why wouldn't you go hang out with someone like me ?

"Please let him go !" Moka pleaded to Saizou who didn't care at all

"Hey, you didn't hear the lady ? let him go !" Gohan shouted , tightening Saizou's wrist and then the bully realeased tsukune because of the pain caused by Gohan .

Some student not too far whispered and commented the events

"Holy shit ! that's gonna be an all-out-brawl !"

"Did you see that ?! He just stood up against that bully !"

"From what i heard, that Saizou guy was forced into this academy because he caused too many trouble in the human world."

"He precisely molested womens from what the rumors say"

Gohan didn't really understand that part but he didn't like those kind of person who only want harm human and other race just because they think they are superior to them and at the same time, he didn't want to make the same mistake again like he did at the cell games where he didn't react and use violence at the right time causing the death of his father and android 16 , and the rest of his friends were almost beat to death. He didn't feel a thirst of battle for years , the half saiyan wanted almost to fight him just for shut him up , it wasn't in his personnality to fight for the pleasure or the will to humiliate somebody . Gohan didn't know why he felt like this right now but he managed to restrain himself .

"Gohan! Tsukune ! let's just get out of here!" The vampire said worried, Gohan realease Saizou's wrist and toss him to the ground subsequently and then the trio just walked away

"Don't think i'm done with you , i won't let a girl like her escape from me , even if that mean killing t both of you" Saizou muttered .

* * *

Tsukune , Moka and Gohan were now at a rooftop after more or less escaping Saizou . Gohan seemed to calm down and Tsukune didn't feel very well because he couldn't even defend himself . "is that monster power ? That guy just lift me like if i was nothing but then Gohan just arrived and crushed his wrist without even trying" he thought and questionned himself .

"Wow! That was scary but are you okay Tsukune ?" Moka stated looking at Tsukune concerned .

"Yeah i'm alright, if it wasn't for Gohan i would be dead meat back there" Tsukune said in a lower voice .

"Hey that what friends does , helping each other right ?" Gohan said trying to recomfort his human friend

"But anyway guys what kind of monsters are you ?" Moka asked with curiousity

"Hey moka , did you forget we can't reveal our true form ?" Gohan replied quickly trying to avoid the subject and more problem for Tsukune because Gohan was indirectly the only one who knows that he's human thanks to his ability to sense ki.

"you're right, i totally forget about that" The vampire told to Gohan .

"But we already know what you are Moka since you told us you were a vampire" Tsukune expressed

" but i told you before i learned the rules here" Moka respond to his friends

"You know you don't really look like a vampire Moka "Tsukune remarked

" It's because i wear this rosary" Moka showed the rosary to his friend and causing Tsukune to blush a little because he had also a view on Moka's chest , "if somehow i would take this off , my true form would be revealed and i would turn into a scary and powerfull vampire and the ironic part is that i can't even take it off myself " she continued to explain .

"Even if you can be scary sometimes , i'm sure you still the same Moka "

" I knew you understand !" Moka jump on Tsukune with joy

"And if you're apparence change it's not like your personnality changes also right ?" Gohan told to Moka still hugging Tsukune

"AHAHAHAHA , those saiyans are so funny !" The same bat from earlier exclaimed

"Sorry guys ... but i have to go..." Tsukune spoke detaching himself from moka's hug and running off the roof .

Gohan and Moka just stood there confused and wondering why he left like that. Meanwhile Tsukune was running through the hallway demanded himself if every students he saw were really monsters, if his friend Gohan was really one despite being gentle and how moka can be a vampire in spite of looking so cute .

* * *

**Tsukune's room **

"Do i have to stay ? i don't know anymore. Although i make two new friends but they're both monsters , i'm not sure if they would still like me when they'll learn i'm just a mere human. And even if i stay and i don't tell them the truth, i will be dead anyway . My brain want me to leave but my heart told me to stay ... I guess the choice is obvious now..." Tsukune thought trying to figure out what to do for himself .

* * *

**dbz narrator : Gohan has finally arrived to yokai academy , despite being in a school for monsters , he easily made two friends . But some complications may await Gohan on his first day at yokai academy , will he be able to solves them ? Find out next time on Dragon ball z yokai .**

**kou ( rosario vampire narrator ) : HEY ! that's my job to do the narration !**

**dbz narrator : that's a crossover you idiot ! so we're gonna be both narrators for this series deal with it !**

**kou : GODAMNIT !**

* * *

**So what do you think about that chapter ? criticism and advice are welcomed by the way and sorry if some parts seemed rushed . I'm gonna make the next chapter so stay tune**


	3. First hostilities

**In this chapter , there'll be finally action and ass kicking finally . Thanks again for the reviews and the advices . By the way there was references in my previous chapter , try to guess and PM me your answer .**

**disclaimer : Dragon ball z and Rosario vampire are not mine**

* * *

**Gohan's room**

"Why do i feel like this earlier at the vending machine ?... i wanted only to defend Tsukune but i wanted also to crush that guy ... i don't really have a thirst for battle unlike vegeta or even my father . I fight only when it's necessary but i wanted to fight for my own pleasure and hurt that Saizou guy ... i need to talk about this to piccolo when i'll get back home..." Gohan questioned himself lying on his bed with his hands behind the head .

**Outside yokai academy **

" I guess this is it ..." Tsukune thought looking to school like it was the last time he ever saw it , he had a bag on his back , as he headed toward the bus stop , someone yelled his name far away .

"Tsukune! Wait ! What are you doing ?" Moka asked, worried that Tsukune walk out from her life for good .

"Moka... i can't stand being in a school for monster ... i don't belong here ... i just want a normal life and go to an human school ... i'm sorry..." Tsukune blurted out not even looking at her and hidding his face . He began to walk away but Moka protested and took his hand in order to stop him .

"But why would you go to an human school ?! They're mean and i hate them. They always bullied me when i was in their school , they didn't accept me because they thought i was diferrent from them and they don't believe in monster's existence despite the event 7 years ago in their world with all the destruction and all the death .And what about Gohan huh ? Do you think really think he would accept you to leave ? Please trust me on this one Tsukune !" Moka yelled at him but Tsukune seemed more hurt than conviced .

" And what if i turned out to be one of those human you hate so much... would you feel the same way ?... "Tsukune told expecting a bad reaction from Moka

" No... it can't be possible ! are you really human ?" She asked in desbelief

" That what i'm really am and the only reason i got in that school was because of a big mix up !" Tsukune shouted with tears on his face and running away from her .

Moka widened in desbelief at what he just said , she was at the verge of tear. But how ironic fate can be one of her friends was human , a race she really hates since day one . The thing which hurt her the most wasn't the fact he was human but the fact he was leaving for once and for all .

"I can't let that happen ... all i wanted was friends and even if he' s human i don't care. I won't let him leave !" Moka more determined than ever and started to pursuit him , hoping he didn't reach the bus stop but Saizou appeared from behind a tree and grinned with evil intention ...

"Hello Moka... I'm gonna make you mine whether you like or not !" He growled angrily as he transformed into an arc. In the distance Tsukune heard a scream and he recognized that voice...

"That Moka ! she seemed in trouble but even if i go there i'm just human ." Tsukune yelled out trying to choose if he'll help her despite the risk or leave ."

"Come on babe ! i show you my true form why don't you show me yours ?! " Saizou taunted Moka down to the ground .

"HEY STOP IT ! GET THE HELL OUT FROM HER NOW !" Tsukune appeared and ordered to saizou

"Oh my ! isn't that a weakling who will soon die ?" The orc said with arrogance and hitting him with the palm of his hand , Tsukune yelled out of pain and struggling to get back up .

"TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed worried for her friend after the hit he just took .

"When i'll kill you , Moka will definetely be mine " Saizou roared with confidence and kicked Tsukune who was projected against a tree .

* * *

Gohan went outside his room and went for a walk to search for his friend , then he tried to sense their ki for make it easier for him .He first tried to sense Moka energy but he didn't managed to find her because every student has the same kind of energy , gohan wasn't used to it yet and it was very different from energy he can usually sense

"Hey ! i should sense Tsukune ki ! that would be easier ! " Gohan thought. Indeed , sensing human ki was easier for him even if Tsukune doesn't have an enormous strenght and energy like his friends Tien , Yamcha or even Krillin .

" Weird...Why Tsukune energy is decreasing ?" Gohan tried to understand what's happening , He finally understand in few seconds , " Oh no ! He's in danger !" He shouted and begin to fly off at the place Tsukune was .

* * *

Saizou land another punch to Tsukune who once again was projected but on a slope ." You're really a weakling , you didn't even lay a finger on me ." Saizou taunted again .

" TSUKUNE! NO!" Moka screamed afraid her friend was hurt even more badly, as she run toward him avoiding the orc and check if he was still alived.

"I'm sorry ! I'm so sorry ! Forgive me ! All i wanted was friends , monster or human i don't care , in spite of the horrible things i told about humans you came help me ... i guess humans and monsters can get along ." Moka cried holding Tsukune .

"Please ... don't cry..." Tsukune replied quietly because of the pain from the hits he took ." Even if i'm still human garbage to you ... it doesn't matter if we are monster or human anymore ... I STILL WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND" Tsukune finally shouted as he got back up

"Oh please ! stop that lovey-dovey shit ! and you know what ? if i can't get you Moka , i'll make sure nobody can't get you!" Saizou growled as he charged to land a final attack to finish them off , but the orc punch seemed to be blocked by something or rather somebody .

" GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS , FREAK !" Gohan appeared at the last moment and shouted aggresively ,this aggresivity wasn't in his nature , why does he act like that ? but that wasn't important right now . The best thing to do was to finish off that orc .

" WHAT ? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE ? YOU STOPPED MY ATTACK IN YOUR HUMAN FORM !" Saizou said with a rising fear trying to escape Gohan's hand grasp . Then gohan elbowed him on the stomach but he didn't hit him with his full power , even he didn't appreciate him he didn't want to kill him . Saizou was on the ground in pain trying to recover but the hit was so effective , he couldn't do it correctly .

"Are you allright guys ? " Gohan asked to his friends

"i'm fine but Tsukune was hurt by my fault ..." Moka spoke with sorrow

Gohan felt regret because he wasn't with his friends sooner in order to protect them "Moka explain me later what happen to both of you once we get the hell out of here " Gohan demanded

"I'm still here you bastard !" Saizou shouted angrily pissed off to be ignored and trying to get back up

"Hey! i'm trying to talk to my friends so don't interrupt me !" Gohan stated with aggression

"I DON'T TAKE ORDER FROM JACKASS LIKE YOU !" Saizou charged again toward Gohan , Moka and Tsukune but the half saiyan easily jumped out of the way holding Tsukune and Moka by their hips . They screamed comically surprised by Gohan's jump and he landed on his some meter far from Saizou so that Moka and Tsukune were safe .

"You two , stay here ! i'm going to knock him out for good " Gohan ordered to his friends and both of them just nodded

Saizou and Gohan rush toward each other but when The orc hit , Gohan didn't bother to avoid . The bully was pushed back with ease by Gohan . Saizou was lied on the ground " What the hell are you ? you..." Saizou stutter scared

"You what ? you monster? That's ironic because the only one who is in a monster form is you ." Gohan said calmly

"Wow , what power ! What are you Gohan ? " Moka expressed amazed

"Whatever he is , i'm glad he's on our side !" Tsukune told impressed as the vampire while he tried to stand up helped by moka but accidentally he took off something from moka's neck . He saw what he's holding and it was her rosary . "My rosary ... how is it possible ?! " Moka stated quietly in disbelief .

Suddenly her body began to metamorphose, some private part of her body became more mature , The moon and the sky became a bloody red , then bats around her body fade away . She has now silver hair and red eye and looked more intimidant than she was before .

" Her energy increase dramatically ! is that the equivalent of super saiyan transformation for vampire ?" The half saiyan thought .

"NO ... THOSE HAIR ! THOSE EYES ! IT'S LIKE THE LEGEND SAID ! THOSE ARE THE CARACTERISTIC OF AN S-CLASS MONSTER , A VAMPIRE ?!" The orc said even more scared

"So you're the one who awake me? interesting ! " She said to tsukune in a cold voice that give him chills .

" Gohan please let me handle that fight from now on , he dared to attack my other self so i'm gonna make him pay" Moka yawned walking toward the battle ground .Gohan just nodded in agreement .

"Why i'm shaking like that , she's just satarring at me but i must pull it together if i beat those two i will be feared and respected all over the campus ."

" You really think an orc like you can take out a mighty vampire , let me tell you something you're dead wrong" Moka taunted while warming up .

" She remind me of a certain prince of all saiyan " Gohan thought

" SHUT UP , YOU BITCH !" The orc screamed with furry

"I guess it's time to LEARN YOUR PLACE" Moka rushed to Saizou and delivered a roundhouse kick that send him straight on wall uncounscious .

Kou: Holy crap ! that was fast !

"which one is the real Moka? what kind of being you really are, Gohan ?" Tsukune thought amazed by gohan's and moka's display of power and he passed out from the pain he got from the hit of earlier .

"your fighting skill are good enough for someone who is not a vampire , and yet you stay all the fight in your human form, what are you anyway ? " Moka asked with a cold voice again .

"But isn't forbidden to tell our true form ?" Gohan tried to really avoid the subject

" Gohan ! don't try to hide me your true form , one day you have to reveal it one way or another beside i'm already in my vampire form and we're not on school grounds anymore ." The inner moka almost ordered to the half saiyan ."Vampire can detect any type of yokai even in their human form but why can't i do it with him " Moka thought

Gohan sighed "Okay fine i'll tell you..." he didn't really want to do this but what the use to hide his origin . after all he's in a school for monster...

"I'm half human and half saiyan" Gohan finally revealed "As long they don't know my past , that not too bad!" Gohan thought putting things into perspective

"Saiyan ? never heard of ." Moka said a little confused

"You might not believe me but Saiyans are a race from outer space . In fact , i'm half human half alien if you want me to make it simple" Gohan explained to the inner-moka

"As hard as it is to believe you , i'm satisfy for now . However , I count on you and the human to protect my outer-self." She walked toward the uncouscious Tsukune , snatched the rosario and tuned back into her innocent form . She fainted, falling to the ground but was caught by Gohan .

* * *

**several minutes later **

"What just happen ? " Tsukune tried to awake and get back up

" You were uncounscious after the fight with Saizou" Gohan explained to a fuzzy Tsukune

"So ,Moka told you what happen before you save me ?" Tsukune said with a little sad look on his face

" Yes,and you know what ? you don't have to go through this alone anymore , you have moka and me as friends and besides we'll protect you if that what it takes ."

" And i don't want one of my friend leaving ... i don't care anymore if you're a human or a monster and you're one of the first people who accept me as who i am ." Moka added as she hugged Tsukune

" And if that can make you feel better , i am half human ." Gohan winked to tsukune

Moka wasn't skocked unlike Tsukune who thought he was the only human nevertheless he was happy that his friend accept him as a full human , he won't have to hide anything from them only . He was convinced to stay , after what he saw, his protection will be assured but Tsukune hope not to get into trouble anymore .

"Oh no you're bleeding ! " Moka remarked some blood on his cheek "let me clean it !"

"That okay you don't need to ..."Tsukune was interrupted by Moka who was about to suck his blood "Hmm...that smell... i can't help myself" and then she bit him

"Oww not again!"

* * *

**Earth **

"Piccolo , it's been hours and i don't feel gohan energy anymore"

" Yeah you're right Dende , i can't sense him either"

"Although , there isn't a threat on earth and if that was the case we would've feel his energy if he was fighting or maybe he got through another dimension or something "

"Since i fuse with kami ,maybe something from his knowledge should help us to find out what's going on but right now i don't have a damn clue .As for you Dende you got to get even more than used to earth vibration if we want to solve that problem "

"Maybe you're right Piccolo..."

"Kid i know you're strong enough to take care of yourself... but be carefull at any time..." He thought arm-cross

* * *

**dbz narrator : The bond beetween Gohan , Tsukune and Moka became stronger after their fight against Saizou . We have witnessed the devasting power of Moka vampire form and it's turn out to be that Tsukune is the only one who can unlock that power by taking off Moka's rosary . Some earthling seemed to find things weird since gohan's departure . What will happen next ? Find out next time on dragon ball z yokai.**

**Kou : and there he go . He start again to show off with his so called epic narration**

**dbz narrator: oh sorry if i'm just doing a job you can't do**

**kou :At least my narration line are in the story **

**dbz narrator :You have narration line ?! Making commentary about what's going on i don't call that narration.**

**Kou : SHUT UP ! THERE'S A LOT OF WAYS TO DO IT AND YOU'll SEE THE NEXT CHAPTERS I'll BE MORE INVOLVED THAT YOU HAVE BEEN**

**dbz narrator : yeah sure ! if you say so (sarcastic)**

**Kou : You'll regret it trust me**


	4. Chapter 4 : non-sense torment

A/N : Here we go again for another chapter . I hope you'll enjoy it , review , make criticism and suggestion . That would help me a lot . Sorry if there was grammatical mistake in the previous chapter again or in this chapter . It's hard to make a fanfiction with a language which is not your primary language

disclaimer : Those two awesome manga and anime are not mine

* * *

It was another day at yokai academy , Tsukune and Gohan walked toward the highschool not completely awake . Tsukune couldn't still believed there was monster everywhere he looked and unfortunately the human got a taste of their power couple of days ago with the fight with that orc , but hopefully his friends were here to protect him . He wasn't so unlucky after all , his protection was assured by an s-class vampire and the cell game's hero himself . However , he didn't know yet for Gohan's past and it's not right now he will know about it ...

" I hope i will not get in trouble even if there's Moka and Gohan to protect me " Tsukune thought . Suddenly , everybody around him stopped to see Moka walked gracefully to school

" There she is ! "

" She's the most beautiful person i have ever seen !"

" I'll go lesbian for her "

Many girls student agreed with that last comment . Moka as usual didn't care about and rush toward her human friend then hugged him . After that most of student present looked at him with death glare .

"Why is he so lucky ?"

" He makes us look like looser !"

" Screw that Tsukune guy"

The group of student was paying more attention to Moka and Tsukune . They remarked that Gohan was with them then suddenly backed away , afterwards they began to shiver at his presence . The half saiyan didn't notice their reaction and just greeted Moka .

" I-isn't he the one who beat that jerk Saizou Komiya ? "

" They say he didn't even turn into his monster form !"

" I don't want to know to be on his bad side and i don't want to know how he looks in his monster form !" Another student said afraid

" He looks so cute !" A girl swooned as Gohan continued to walk with his friends

* * *

**Class**

" Okay kids , listen up . This year we're gonna study an oeuvre i'm sure you already read once when you were little kid." Miss nekonome explained to the class with her usual cheerfulness .

" What book will it be ?" A random student asked

"Don't worry , i'm getting to the point . The book we will study is _The odyssey of _ _Son_ _Goku__ : the human yokai" _the teacher finally told to the class .

"Hell yeah ! this is one of the best book ever !" A student said happily

" That story is very original ! "

" That book is one of my favorite !"

"Wait ?! What ?! Are they talking about my father ? "Gohan said quietly astonished by the revelation

" Hey Gohan are you alright ? you look like someone who saw a ghost or something ..." Tsukune asked to his half saiyan friend and sweatdropped a little .

" Yes of course , i'm fine ... i just get carried away !" Son Gohan said nervously because he hopes that book doesn't reveal his past undirectly if this book was really about his father .

"Tsukune ! Gohan! Isn't that great we study it ? " Moka said merrily but her friends looked at her like they didn't know what she's talking about , "Oh ! yeah ! i forgot you lived in the human world most of your life so you don't know anything about that book !" Moka realized . Actually she was wrong , because Gohan knew everything about the story if it was really based on his father .

" What does that book talk about anyway ?" Tsukune asked curiously

"Well to make it simple , the story is about mainly a little boy and his friends who search seven legendary entities that can wish anything you want and saved the world at many occasion , and the funny thing, rumors say it really happened ." Moka explained

"Yep it's definitely sound like my father's adventure !" Gohan chuckled in his thought

* * *

**Cafeteria **

Pause finally arrived , Gohan was very hungry and his friends almost jaw dropped at the amount of food the half saiyan was eating , but that wasn't his fault , his metabolism wasn't the same as a normal person .

" Dude ! How the hell can you eat all that food ? " Tsukune asked very surprised by the quantity of food consumed , Moka just sweat-dropped by Gohan's action

"That because i'm half saiyan ! " Gohan told to his friend as he eats at the same time , " Saiyans have a different metabolism than other being and that allow them to burn calorie faster" He explained to Tsukune

"Don't understimate saiyan appetite, weee! " a flying bat exclaimed

" Oh crap ! i forgot my phone in my bag and it's in the class ! wait for me guys i'll be right back ! " Tsukune suddenly got up and went out the cafetaria

"Don't get into trouble ! alright ?" Gohan joked while he was eating

* * *

After Tsukune took his phone back , he headed back toward where his friends were but then he saw a girl in the hallway . She wore a variation of the feminine uniform which was a long sleeved white shirt and a pale yellow ves instead and she had blue ocean hair but Tsukune couldn't see her face . That girl was on her knee like she was struggling against a pain ...

"Please ! help me ..." She said weakly and raised her face . Tsukune couldn't help to think how cute the purple eyed girl was.

"Should i really do this ? she's a monster . I don't know what kind of shit she would do to me but i would look like an asshole if I don't help her ! " The human thought hesitantly and going toward her .

"Are you okay ?" Tsukune asked not really sure of his next actions

" I feel so dizzy ... like if something hit me... could you lend me a hand ? " The blue-haired girl told weakly again

" yeah sure ! " Tsukune helped her to stand up " will you be alright ? " he demanded to the girl and she suddenly snuggled against him " Is there something wrong ?" She questioned _innocently ._

" No ! not at all ! " Tsukune lied ,embarassed by her unnatural breast snuggled against him , "let's just take you to the nurse office " he suggested

" Thank you so much ! " She thanked him and grin discreetly ...

* * *

" What take him so long ? " Moka said a little worried

" Come on Moka ! it's not like he was in danger we're on school ground . " Gohan tried to reassure Moka

" If you say so ... but i'm gonna search for him just in case . " Moka said not really conviced

Suddenly Gohan felt something strange like if someone uses a trick with energy or magic " Moka ! i think you're right , let's find Tsukune before something bad happen " Gohan told conviced , the expression of his face was more serious now and the half saiyan quickly went out the cafeteria .

" Gohan ! wait ! " the pink-haired vampire shouted trying to catch him up

* * *

Meanwhile Tsukune was helping the girl he met earlier to walk to the infirmary . " i'm sorry to bother you because of my condition but it's been for some time i felt like this " The girl explained softly

"Really ?" Tsukune simply questioned

" Yeah ! it's like if my breast is getting squeezed or something and then i feel like if they're gonna getting warm suddenly " The blue-haired girl said as she bounce her breast up against him .

"Please ! i hope i'm not getting into shit right now but it's feel good actually ... but wait ! why I thought about things like that ? I better stop ! " Tsukune thought , panicking and embarassed by the scene .

" Tsukune ... look into my eyes ." She asked for Tsukune to do so . The human felt like he didn't have control of his body

" Please, be my friend and by the way my name is Kurumu !"

" Yeah of course Kurumu ... let's be friend ! " He spoke like he was lifeless

Gohan and Moka arrived and finally find their friend but with somebody else

" Tsukune ! what's going on ? who is that ? " Moka questionned , confused by the presence of this girl

" Oh me ? i'm just one of his friend that's all , right Tsukune ? " Kurumu smirked and held Tsukune tightly .

" Yeah babe ... friends" he muttered quietly and walk off with her "Damn it , i lost control of my body ! " The human thought not knowing what's going on

Gohan didn't say anything since he arrived but he was thinking about Tsukune's reaction . He acted like a zombie or like he was manipulated but Gohan decided to let things happen and be sure if that girl was the cause of what he sensed earlier .

" Come on Tsukune ! let's go to class if we don't want to be late ! "Kurumu said as she grabbed onto tsukune's arm and charmed him again .

" Wait ! Tsukune ! " Moka called out Tsukune who still in his trance

" I don't wanna wait for someone who use me as a meal ! " Tsukune stated and his friends were astonished by his words . Moka was stunned , she didn't know what to say . " What did i say those thing to Moka ?" The human thought who didn't really know why he reacted like he did .

" How awful ! treating you like food" Kurumu turned back and smiled like she won a battle " let's get out of here before she ate you ! " she finished

When Tsukune and Kurumu were far away , Gohan went to talk to Moka about something .

"Don't worry Moka , Tsukune didn't say those things for real . He was like manipulated by that girl more or less but i don't know how she do that . " The half saiyan made a conclusion

" Are you sure ? How can you know that ?" The vampire questioned curiously to Gohan

"Let's just say i can feel energy coming or used from a being . " Gohan revealed to her friend knowing it was no use to hide a part of his power .

" Really ? So that's why you easily find Tsukune and I when we fought Saizou " Moka said as everything became clear to her .

"But let's talk about this later . Right now , we must keep an eye on those two ." The son of Goku suggested to Moka and she shook her head in agreement .

" For those who didn't understand , Gohan felt Tsukune's ki was lifeless and kurumu used a spell but as ki blast or whatever , magic is also an energy form and that's why he found him easily again , weeeeeeeee ! " The flying bat stated and appeared from out nowhere .

* * *

Everybody was now in class , listening to Miss nekonome lesson , She was reading the tale _Odyssey of Son Goku . _It never cease to impress Gohan how the story was exactly the same as what his father told him when he was younger , instead every character have different name but Goku . However , he still concentrated about what happened to Tsukune earlier .

" Now i recognize that girl ... but did she really manipulate Tsukune ?" Moka thought to herself but then looking to the human who sat ahead of her .

" Why did i talk to her like that ? I don't know what happened to me ... but I got to explain everything and apologize to her " Tsukune sighed and continued in deep thought as the tension beetween Moka and Kurumu enhanced until the bell rang .

" Well , i guess that's all for the day class ! " The teacher exclaim and walked out of the class with books in her hands .

Tsukune got up from his chair and turned around only to see Moka wasn't here , all she left was her bag . Sighing , he decided to search Moka but before he could move , Gohan stopped him and placed a hand on his shoulder .

" Before you go Tsukune , don't go near that girl . I don't know what she did to you but she's the cause of your unusual behaviour ! " Gohan advised to Tsukune .

" You mean Kurumu ?" Tsukune stated to Gohan " maybe you're right ... Everytime she looked in my eyes i lost contol of my body and i say things i don't want to " he continued his explaination , " But how did you know she does that to me ?" Tsukune asked surprised about Gojan's conclusion .

" I'll explain you later but right now , let's search Moka and then you can apologize to her " Gohan said knowing Tsukune's intention .

* * *

Meanwhile , Moka was drinking a tomato juice in the hallway but not in a very good mood and fate wanted to Kurumu to appear in front of the vampire .

" You are a so called vampire , right ? At least , that what people are saying ." Kurumu smirked as she jumped out of the staircase railing and appeared in front of Moka like she wanted to challenged her . Some students began to make peverted comments about Kurumu physic appareance .

" Holy fuck , did you see that ?" one of them asked

" Yeah , it's pure white !"

" But the bests thing are her big boobs !"

" You see , i'm here to declare you war " Kurumu simply said and getting closer to Moka

" declare war to me ? " Moka asked confused

" That right , i have a great plan but you're always in the way and mess it up " Kurumu told to the vampire

" What plan ? " Moka said more confused

"Let me explain ! My plan was to turn every male students into my lover slave and it's been working until now , but why any male would not be charmed ? i'm a succubus after all " The succubsus explained as she took a sexy pose .

" but isn't forbidden to reveal your monster form ? " The pink haired said as a sweatdrop appeared at the back of her head

" But all those idiots fell for you instead of me ! I had enough of your stealing ! " Kurumu approached Moka , they were face to face and breast to breast which caused the vampire to take a step back.

"Wait ! i didn't steal anyone ! " Moka tried to calm her down

" In order for me to beat you , i decided to steal Tsukune away from you !" Kurumu ignored Moka and continued her speech .

"Hey that's stupid ! Tsukune has nothing to do with this ! " Moka exclaimed

" A catfight is about to start , weeeee !" the bat stated

"Great ! there you are Moka , we've been looking all around for you." Tsukune said and appeared with Gohan along side with him .

" Tsukune ? Gohan ?" Moka turned back and surprised to see her friends

" listen i wanted to talk about those things i told you earlier and i wanted to tell you i'm sorry ." Tsukune apologized to Moka

Before Moka could respond , Kurumu leapt over and cling to Tsukune , " Ah ! Tsukune ! " The succubus said softly and smirked back at Moka ."

"Look i really need to talk to Moka and -" Tsukune was cut off by Kurumu who used her charm spell on him again " but when i think about it , i don' really need to do that ..." He said mindlessly

" Tsukune ! Get away from her !" Moka wanted to warn her friend

" You ! I don't know what you did to him but free him from your manipulation ! " Gohan ordered calmly but not in a gentle way . It's true he didn't act like this usually but when his friend were in danger he's not the gentle guy his friends know . Beside , he was like that in those kind of situation since his arrival to this academy , ready to be violent if he needs to .

"But i didn't do anything " Kurumu lied innocently knowing her tricks were almost discovered .

"Gohan , you can't accuse people for things they didn't do , maybe you become paranoid " The human said brainlessly again to his friend but Gohan knew his human friend wasn't saying terrible things like this for real .

"No , he's right ! Get away from her ! " Moka defended Gohan's accusation

"And why would i do that ?" Tsukune asked in his zombie-trance

" Please believe us ! she's dangerous ! " The pink haired vampire insisted

" I think she's sweet " The human retorted brainlessly

" Hey ! there's something i just noticed ! Tsukune smells good , isn't Moka ? Almost like an human does . His blood must be very tasty for vampires like you , and i'm sure that the only reason you hang out with him " Kurumu grinned like victory was hers .

" That's not true ! i'm not with him just for his blood ! " Moka yelled back to Kurumu

"Of course it's true ! She wanted to be my friend because she only want suck my blood !" Tsukune told always under the spell

Moka was hurt by those words even if he was under the control of that succubus , tears started to flow on her cheeks , and ran off the other direction . As for Gohan , he was stunned and in a rising anger he could barely restrain this time .

" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT TSUKUNE ? YOU BETTER GAIN BACK YOUR MIND AND AS FOR YOU MISS TITTIE BITCH YOU BETTER FREE HIM FROM YOUR CONTROL IF YOU INTEND TO LIVE ." The half saiyan screamed and threaten Kurumu with a ki yellow blast charged right in front of her face . Every student ran away from the scene , they all thought they didn't want to be his victims after what he's done to that guy couple days ago . Gohan once again didn't know why he got carried away like that . But Kurumu was close enough to charm him . Afraid to be near death earlier , she escaped with Tsukune with her but under the fear she didn't think to take Gohan with her . Gohan just stood in the hallway like a statue , the only way to do something in that state was to be told to do so by the one who use the spell .

" I don't think anybody need that explanation ,weeee!" Kou stated as he flew away

" Darn it , why did i get angry like this ? I must control my emotion or that could cost me alot ... like right now , i must get free from that trick , i fought against stronger than this , i must help my friends at all cost !" Gohan thought in his currrent trance and the executed a forcing in his mind up then he powered up slightly , aftewards he managed to move his body . Warriors like him had strong mind or maybe it was his saiyan side that saved him but those details weren't important at this moment .

"Awesome ! I can move like i want right now !" he shouted happily then he ran through hall way " Should i look for Moka or Tsukune" The saiyan asked himself in his thought and continued running

" Hey kid , what's up ? " a voice Gohan barely recognized called out

" Nappa ! What the hell are you doing here ? " Gohan shouted surprised to see that guy who was killed by Vegeta several years ago .

" Surprised to see me ? I work here as a human's science teacher " The bald supposed dead saiyan said proudly .

"But how did you-? " Gohan was interrupt by Nappa

"Dragon balls " Nappa answer simply

"Well that make sense but how did you get wish back ? " Gohan asked because it didn't make sense completely for him

" I figured out that your little gang summoned the Dragon and wished back every persons who were killed by Frieza and his men . Technically , Vegeta worked for Frieza when he killed so BAM Nappa's back baby ! Woohoo !" Nappa clarified with enthousiasm

" Oh by the way , Nappa ! Did you see a girl with pink hair or a boy with a blue haired girl? "Gohan asked , looking in a hurry .

"Oh Moka Akashiya , that miss popular ! I saw her running toward the exit but the boy and a girl with him no but why do you ask ? ." The saiyan answered to Gohan but didn't really care of his purposes .

" Let's just say some of my friend are in danger ." The half saiyan explained quickly to the pure blooded saiyan

" Then i guess i will not keep you waiting much longer . But come see me sometimes , we'll talk beetween saiyans ."

" Y-Yeah " Gohan gave a troubled smile , " And thanks for the help Nappa " He thanked as he ran toward the exit .

" Mikogami , you took an hell out of a choice for your little plan ! " Nappa spoked out quietly as he watched Gohan running .

Gohan could go directly looking for Tsukune but he couldn't sense his ki if he was still under the control of the charm , the exit was near him so he looked for Moka first . After all she needed to be comforted because of the words Tsukune told to her but it wasn't his fault either .

* * *

**Infirmary room**

" I can't believe i make her cry in public , that was awesome" Kurumu agitated her fist in the air like a sign of victory

" I must apologize to Moka and fast ." Tsukune muttered whereas he was sitting on a chair looking down

" Ooh! you don't look very well ! I make you feel better ." The succubus grabbed Tsukune's head and pressed her breast into his face . He could barely say a word to try to stop her and lost respiration bit by bit .

" That's a little too adult so we're gonna change scene" The bat suggested

* * *

**School yard**

" Am i really just friend with him for his blood ? I don't know what to think anymore ..." Moka thought and cried a little as she was sat on stairs

"It's not time to mope ! " The inner vampire spoke through the rosary , " Don't you remember what the half-breed noticed ,Tsukune is only under the thrall of that succubus..."

" What's happening ? The rosary... i-it's glowing !" Moka was surprised but her inner-self continued

" Those who are kissed by a succubus under their spell will be their servient and get their energy suck from them until they die .We can't let that happen , go get the half breed for help and stop this non-sense madness " The inner vampire finally said through the rosary

By miracle , Moka saw Gohan running toward her and wanted to warn him about the danger Tsukune were in

" Hey Moka ! i need to talk you about some- ! " Gohan was interrupt by Moka

" Gohan ! Tsukune is in danger, we must hurry !" She shouted out to Gohan worried .

" I was going to talk about Tsukune but continue ."

" Tsukune is with a succubus at this moment , if she charmed and kissed him ,Tsukune will beher mindless serviant until he dies " She explained to her saiyan friend even more worried

" So i was right about earlier, she used exactly a charm that why i could sense the energy coming from it ." Gohan figured out the situation right now

"let's not wast anymore time and let's go " The vampire began to run and search for Tsukune with Gohan

Whereas they make their way to the hallway , the only thing left to do for them was to find their friend but it wasn't as easy even if Gohan could sense ki because every student have the same signature ki . Moka panicked but she pulled herself together and convinced herself it was useless to panick and they will find him

" Why didn't i think of that earlier ? I should try to sense Tsukune's ki" . Then the semi saiyan tried to sense the human energy .

" The half breed can sense energy like vampires do ? Those saiyans are interesting . " The inner Moka stated but not loudly , she didn't want to catch the attention of her other self for now

" So did you find him ?" Moka asked to Son Gohan

" Yes, it's look like he's in the infirmary" Gohan deducted

" Great ! let's hurry before something terrible happen ! " Moka told reassured

The half saiyan and the vampire made finally their way to the infirmary and they arrived , they were shocked to see Tsukune on a bed with Kurumu . he seemed to hug her tightly .

" Tsukune , she's using a charm on you, don't look into in her eyes " Moka yelled out to her friend

" Wait ! look carefully, he's struggling !" Gohan understood from the look of the face of Kurumu and the gesture of Tsukune

"Why do you reject me ? What does that bitch have more than me ? After all the embarassing things i've done for you , this is what i get from you ! THAT'S IT ! I'M PISSED!" the succubus screamed furious as devil-like wings came from her back , her nails became sharper and a tail appear as well . Tsukune freaked the hell out at this transformation but Moka react instinctively and pushed the succubus through a window with enough power " Get away from him ! " The vampire shouted . Her two friends were amazed that even in her dealed form she still strong enough .

" Tsukune , that girl is a succubus , a creature able to control somebody just by a gaze. We better get out of here before she comes back for us ." Moka explained to her human friend who was free now of his trance .

" So that's why i said those awful things and i couldn't control my body ." Tsukune realized

" Not to be rude but she's coming back !" Gohan got in a fighting stance seeing Kurumu coming back

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET" Kurumu grabbed Tsukune with her tail by the neck then Moka tried to catch him by his leg in order to release him but she was caught in the flight also . Gohan flew off and caught up Kurumu who were carrying Tsukune and Moka . They were too heavy for the succubus and realeased the two . Then they were crashing to the floor screaming like it was their final hour but Gohan with his blinding speed caught them at the last moment .

" Thanks to save our asses once again ! " Tsukune thanked who still shook up

" Yeah ! Hopefully you're were there ." Moka thanked him also

" What are we going to do ?" Tsukune said a little anxious

" The only thing you're going to do is to die ." Kurumu told threatening the three as she dived to slash them with her sharp nail but Gohan avoided by jumping above her and grabbing his friends by their hands as they were funnily surprised then landed on his feet , though she cut some trees .

" Guys ! go to a safe place ! I'm going to buy you sometimes! " Gohan ordered to Tsukune and Moka as they run away from the battle ground

" Running away huh ? Don't think it will last long. " The succubus flew toward the sealed vampire and the human but Gohan appeared in the air on her way to his friends .

"Sorry to break it to you but you have to get through me first !"

"Alright , i guess i'll avenge myself for what you did to me earlier !" Kurumu said with arrogance

" Oh that ! Sorry by the way , I got a little carried away back there ! " Gohan apologized while scraping the back of his head and gave the famous smile of his family .

" A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY ?! YOU WANTED TO KILL ME AND YOU INSULTED ME!" The succubus screamed comically

" You make my friend Moka cry and you used that little trick on Tsukune to manipulate him for whatever you wanted so yeah you deserve the insult but maybe not the killing part ." Gohan argued back

" I don't really care if i make cry that so called vampire slut " She said whereas she went for a shot with her sharp right hand but Gohan move slightly his head to avoid . Kurumu followed up with another sharp shot but in vain once again then Gohan swung the back of his hand to push her back .

"What the hell are you ? How can you easily keep up with a succubus in the air ? " Kurumu demanded angered by the fact she couldn't lay a finger on him

" Sorry but i can't tell you my true form , we're on school ground ." He said innocently

" Who give a fuck about that rule ?" Kurumu Shouted annoyed by Gohan's answer

" I do " Gohan simply respond

The succubus rush toward the half saiyan in order to cut him with her nail but Gohan stop her hit with one hand ." Stop that non-sense violence ! We don't need to do this ! " Gohan wanted to put an end to the fight peacefully .

"Got you ! charm ! " She took advantage of the situation and used her spell on him . Gohan struggled and the charm didn't work at first but the succubus put more intensity in her spell . The half saiyan was totally under the control of Kurumu

" Gohan , go kill those two now ! " The blue haired girl smirked and ordered Gohan to do so .

The half saiyan then flew toward where Tsukune and Moka were . Kurumu savoured this moment , watching her worst ennemy getting killed by his own friend .Finally Gohan arrived toward the two .

" Wow you can fly ? But whatever ,did you get her ? " Tsukune asked curiously and hoping a positive answer but Son Gohan didn't answer or not even reacted at all .

" Tsukune ! I'm afraid she used the spell on him ! " Moka panicked and the human began to do the same thing as the vampire .

Mindlessly , Gohan crossed his hands in the air and a yellow blast began to charge , that was a technique Piccolo taught him . It was aimed right to his friends and they understood it . Kurumu was laughing maniacally in the air by the scene . But then ...

" Gohan what are you doing ? Don't use your attack on your friends . You must control back your body and quick " A familiar voice shouted telepatically

" Father ? is that you ? I... I can't do it , she's totally neutralize my body , i can't move " Gohan said by telepathy to Goku in the otherworld

"You fought and defeated stronger than that . It should be only a formality for you my son , i know you can easily do it ." Goku encouraged like in the cell games .

" You're right , i won't be defeated not like this and certainly not by a stupid charm !" Gohan telepatically finished , next he did the same thing like earlier to escape the spell

" Thank you i owe you that again" Gohan talked quietly " Masenko !" He shouted as a yellow went toward Kurumu surprised he escaped her spell charm also and somehow she barely dodged the blast . However , his two friends were surprised and happy at the same time that Gohan get himself free from the charm .

" You're really getting on my nerve ! I'm going to kill you once and for all !" The succubus dived again toward the vampire and the human . When Tsukune saw her charged , he went in front of Moka as a shield for her protection but he took off the rosary at the same time . The transformation began , the moon and the sky began crimson red as her eyes and her hair silver .

" sorry to be late for the party" The inner Moka said in a deep voice to Gohan and Tsukune

" Is she one of those s-class monster ?! A vampire ?!" The succubus said afraid bit by bit .

" Why don't you come here and find out ? What the matter you're scared little succubus ?" Moka taunted

" You must be joking ! I'm not gonna lose to you , i'm on a mission for the fate of my race !" Kurumu tried to get rid of her fear and began to explain.

" A mission ?" Tsukune said confused

" Right , the reason why us succubus seduce men is that we can find our destined one . My kind are few in numbers , that's why we must carefully choose our mate of fate ." The succubus revealed , " you got in the way Moka ,so i can't let you live !" She continued and flew down toward the inner vampire to hit her with her claw but Moka sidstepped every hit .

" Really ?! that's the reason you picked a fight with me ? you're really a fool if you think you can defeat me ! " The vampire annoyed by the succubus . Kurumu rush to attack her then Moka jumped behind her " Too slow " the vampire said as she grabbed the succubus's tail

" Now witness the power of an s-class monster and LEARN YOUR PLACE" Moka shouted as she tossed Kurumu in the air then planted her foot in Kurumu's face and send her flying toward trees .

" Looks like she's been sent flying ! " The vampire said with sarcarsm

" I get it , weee ! Oh by the way the battle took only 07 minute and 06 seconds , weeeeeeee!"

" Yep , definitely like vegeta ! " The half saiyan thought and sweatdropped

" Now i'm gonna tear you wings and your tail appart " Moka said coldly as she approached Kurumu to finish her off

" No please , i won't do it again ... i swear ! " The succubus begged in a scared ton

" Moka ! that's enough now , you won the battle , there's no need to fight anymore !" The half saiyan appeared next to her

" She tried to kill us and witched the both of you ! Gohan ,You really think i will spare her?!" Moka yelled out irritated annoyed by his mercy

" Gohan is right ! I think she had enough beside she did this all those thing because she was forced to " Tsukune was in front of kurumu who still shook up

" What make you think that ?" The inner vampire asked

" Deep down , she seemed like a nice person " The human responded , " let's be friend with her ok ! you know like you , Gohan and I became friend !" He finshed and Kurumu started to cry .

" That sound like a good idea !" Gohan agreed with cheerfullness

" Listen , i only rescued you because i didn't want your blood to be snatch away from me and as for you Gohan I only respect your fighting ability . But you two don't think i'm like other sentimental Moka . So until next time we meet take care of my outer self . " Moka took the rosario from Tsukune, replaced it upon her neck then turned back into the outer Moka . She fainted and fell to the ground but got caught by Tsukune at the last moment .

The next morning Tsukune , Moka and Gohan walked together like usual toward the academy . After the events , Tsukune apologized to Moka many times and Gohan finally explained how he found him or how he figured out other thingd from yesterday events

" I still can't believe you can fly and you can sense energy from people or use blast !" Tsukune said who still impressed by Gohan's explanation after the battle and his abilities .

" You monster... i mean alien power are incredible ! If you weren't with us who knows what could've happened . " Moka complimented also

" That's no big deal ! Everybody have their own quality !" Gohan spoke modestly

" Man , you're too modest !" Tsukune stated causing Gohan to laugh a little

" Guys ! would you still like me even if my seal is broken ?" Moka asked

" Of course ! why do you ask ?" Gohan said who seemed to not understand why she asked such a question .

" My rosary spoke to me when Tsukune was in danger yersterday , maybe the seal is getting weaker ." The vampire explained and made conclusions

"Don't say something like that Moka ! You're both my friend , even she may not think the same way and if you want to suck my blood i'm fine with it " The human exclaimed causing Moka to blush a little .

" Oh Tsukune !"

" Moka!"

" So that what we call a lovey-dovey moment ! " Gohan thought and sneered

" For fuck sake ! how the hell we go from bouncing boobs to this crap ?" A certain mentionned

" Good morning Tsukune ! I made cookies for us ! wanna eat them with me ?" Kurumu shouted enthousiastic and appeared behind the group . Moka and Tsukune screamed surprised in a funny way for those who heard them .

" wait ! why are you asking me ?" The human boy questioned

" Ah come on ! i already mentioned you that i was looking for my only destined partner for life , didn't i ?" Kurumu asked and Moka and Tsukune just nodded .

" Well, i decided that it's you !" Kurumu declared only to have both of them to scream again surprised , " It's your fault , you protected me despite i tried to kill you , how can't i fall in love with you ? " She continued

" Are you sure you don't want any of it ? I assure you , they're tasty ! " Kurumu giggled as she was snuggling into Tsukune . Moka had enough and pulled him away from Kurumu ; soon a tug of war began beetween the two .

" Tsukune is mine ! you can't have any of him ! " Moka yelled out to Kurumu and leaned upon Tsukune to suck his blood .

" Ouch ! At least warn me when you do that !" The human shouted in a minor pain

" This new adventure will not be boring , for sure !" Gohan stated as he watched the scene

* * *

**Dende's lookout**

" Dende , did you find him ? " A certain namekian asked to the new earth guardian

" No , not yet ... but like you told me to do , i get more used to earth vibration and i could feel something weird . Almost like if the Planet has a barrier or something that hide a part of the earth , maybe Gohan got through it . " Dende gave his opinion to Piccolo who seemed to agree

" Hmm ... I guess that so called barrier prevent us to sense any ki we are used to sense according to what you're telling me . Dende ! Try to see through that barrier , only the earth guardian can do something like that . " Goku's former rival suggested

" Okay , i'll try ... and you Piccolo ? Do you have something from Kami's knowledge that could help us ?"

" From what i remember know , this place is not for an human being " Piccolo said plainly

" But Gohan is in danger ?!" The earth told in a worried ton .

" I don't see why you're worry ! He can take care of himself ! Beside he is one of strongest being there's on Earth or in the universe ! " Piccolo spoke out a little bit annoyed by dende's worry

" Yeah ...I hope you're right ."

" Kid , I'm not worried but stay on your guard , who knows what you'll encounter in that world . " Piccolo thought . Deep down he was very concerned about his former pupil even if he don't show it .

* * *

**Dbz narrator : After another conflict , Gohan and his friends turn foe into friend and since his arrival to yokai academy , a rising aggresivity seems to awaken in him , will he be able to control it or will he be forced to unleash it ? What will happen next ? Find out next time on Dragon ball yokai z .**

**Kou : See ? Told ya i'm going to be more involved **

**Dbz narrator : What did you do exactly ? **

**Kou : Laugh while you can , like i told you you'll regrett it **

**Dbz narrator : Oh please ! You did the same thing like the previous chapter !**

** Kou : Screw you ! I warned the younger readers for the scene you know whe-**

**Dbz narrator : No need to remind me ! I gotta admit , it was clever from you for once !**

**Kou : Go fuck yourself and you know what ? the guys from your series are all barbarous**

**Dbz narrator : Bitch please ! the guys from your series just do lovey-dovey shitty stuff**

**Kou : The guys from your serie scream an entire episode for powering up**

**Dbz narrator : Each episode from your series , i can see a pantie like 90 times . Your series has a fucking plot ( sarcastic)**

**Kou : You wanna play like that ? The story is always the same in your series , everybody got beat up by the bad guy and then the main hero crush him , whoa this is an hell out of a plot ( ironic )**

**Dbz narrator : Pfff , you can say whatever you want , i'm still the best narrator **

**Kou : My god ! you're arrogant as a saiyan or a vampire **

**Dbz narrator : I'm just saying the truth **

**Kou : Truth of my ass **

Well the trash talk minute is finished , i hope you enjoy the chapter . I may not upload for maybe a month but don't worry i will not give up my story . I won't have the time to writte because of school but like I said , I won't stop that story . So stay tune .


End file.
